


The Sun Could Never Compare To The Warmth Of You

by ambedon (Sawyer726), Sawyer726



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gay, I Love You, Other, Purple Prose, i love my boyfriend, im gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer726/pseuds/ambedon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer726/pseuds/Sawyer726
Summary: This is gay. I'm gay.





	The Sun Could Never Compare To The Warmth Of You

**Author's Note:**

> i love my boyfriend sm. that's all this is. me. being gay. about my boyfriend. what else is new?

His freckles are like points on a weather-worn map that I trace with rough yet dainty fingers, noting the everpresent heat radiating off of his skin. He is so warm, like a star, and I am ever cold, like the vast, empty expanse of space. If I were any colder, touching him like I do might burn me, he may leave his mark on me in an entirely different way than before, and yet, I’d still map the his tendons and the green-blue veins running under his skin and drag my hands down his sides and his back; I’d still press my lips to his cheek, lips, and chest, and mumble sweet “i love you”s into the soft skin of his neck.


End file.
